


I Love You

by Mikii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gajeel, I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

"Gajeel, I love you."

He stared at her, eyes wide open in shock.

"I love you." She repeated, tears forming in her eyes. Shaking fingers grasped at his shirt, ignorant of the blood soaking her hands red. When he didn’t say anything and continued to look at her with that frozen expression, she broke down against him.

"Idiot, I love you…" Levy cried, but he didn’t once do anything to stop her.

Her _'I love you's_ left her lips again and again, over and over, until her throat was raw.

Gajeel gazed on ahead, eyes unblinking.

Why hadn’t she ever told him when he was alive?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompted drabble written on tumblr, mainly posting on here so I have it kept somewhere for safe-keeping - and also, because I like to share my painful fanfictions.


End file.
